Streaming, digital video cameras are ubiquitous, serving many applications, primarily in security and surveillance. For these installations, the camera is typically permanently mounted, and has either a wide field of view, or pan, tilt, and zoom (PTZ) capabilities for control by a remote operator. While the operator is controlling a camera to follow an object of interest, the camera view is diverted from other areas causing “blind spots”. Such cameras are useful only for a single operator. Another type of camera is a panoramic camera having a 360° horizontal field of view. When a panoramic camera is used, objects of interest are easily lost with such a large horizontal field of view.